


Fixing S3E8 clip 1 for my anxiety

by chameleonhair



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonhair/pseuds/chameleonhair
Summary: A poorly written fix it fic uploaded too late to be relevant of David coming out to Matteo and how I think it should've gone





	Fixing S3E8 clip 1 for my anxiety

David looked up at him, waiting for a response. He was about to give up hope as he got up from the bed they were sitting on when Matteo’s hand lunged out towards his own with more force than he had ever seen the boy exert before.

“I don’t,” he sighed as if trying to find the words that might convey a fraction of the tornado of confusion in his head. “I don’t know what to say, but… I don’t… want to say the wrong thing. I don’t,” his voice wavered, barely above a whisper. “I can’t lose you.”

He looked up at David, tears in his eyes now matching his. David exhaled deeply as if letting some weight off his shoulders, but still tense. He carded his hand through Matteo’s hair and bent down to give him a kiss on the top of his head. He needed this. They both needed this. David sat back down on the bed.

“So what now?” David asked, trying not to get his hopes up. So much could still go wrong, this was still so dangerous.

“I’m still really confused, but I’m scared if you leave you won’t come back or I’ll mess it all up or… I don’t know get too scared to talk to you but” Matteo spoke quickly as if waiting saying it any slower would be take too long and he’d lose his courage. “I still need to sort that out. I need to look it up, research what it means, what’s allowed, what...”

“Or you could ask,” David cut in. “How about I’ll stay right here and hold your hand so neither of us has to worry about losing the other, but otherwise you can pretend like I’m not here. And when you come across something you don’t understand, I can help you.”

“Really?”

“Sure. I don’t want you to say something stupid either,” he smirked.

The day went on like that. Matteo looking up terms only to find out they were slurs or seeing questions that had floated across his mind too just to find out how invasive they were. But David was right there, sat next to him, ready to explain why some questions hurt and what words were good to use. It took them all day and much of the night before Matteo looked up at the boy he loved so much.

“I think I understand enough for now to know what I wanted to say,” he bumped his forehead into David’s shoulder clearly trying to hide from what he was about to share. David simply nodded, urging him along. “You are exactly the man I thought you were yesterday who I had been so desperate to see for weeks and makes silly cartoons and beautiful art and has sarcasm in his bones and thinks grey is an accent color and makes fun of me when I’m being dumb and makes people… made me fall in love with him without ever saying word. You are the man of my dreams and you’re not going anywhere.”

He looked up nervously, hoping he didn’t dismiss David’s confession but let him know in his own way that it was something that they would figure out together and what’s more he wanted to figure it out with him. He wanted David so deeply. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long with his mind racing because David pulled him into an urgent kiss, one they had been waiting for since David first walked heavily up his stairs and collapsed in his arms the night before. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it's crappy and super late, but the dang clip really messed me up with the silence that followed and so I wrote my first fic to try to chill a bit? Anyway hope you like it better than I do


End file.
